Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter of an illumination image sensor and method for fabricating the same, and in particular, to a light shield portion of a color filter of an illumination image sensor and method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a top view showing a conventional color filter 102 for a back side illumination image sensor. The conventional color filter 102 comprises a sensing portion 106 and a light shield portion 104. The sensing portion 106 is constructed by a plurality of red grid photoresist patterns 102R, green grid photoresist patterns 102G and photoresist pixels 102B. The light shield portion 104 of the conventional color filter 102 is usually formed by a layer 102M of Cr or black resin. However, during the conventional color filter fabricating process, different materials (102R, 102G, 102B and 102M) between the sensing portion 106 and the light shield portion 104 result in a thermal stress problem. The aforementioned thermal stress problem reduces performance of the back side illumination image sensor.
Thus, a novel compact color filter of an illumination image sensor and method for fabricating the same are desired.